Resistance is Futile
Synopsis The HuCDomFor are threatened by an alien resistance group and the GDG. Fate seems to be against them this time... Plot Parallel Gielinor A strange gunship is zooming out of battle. It is circling the main HuCDomFor base. The ship has stealth mode active, and it can scramble any enemy sonar or tracking devices. Inside the gunship are strange aliens, each one unique. "We are going in for the kill..." said a human-sized Tyrannosaurus Rex holding a rocket launcher. "The universe will be liberated, and we will be heroes..." said the pilot, which was a humanoid shark. "I can already think of the money" said a Raxacoricofallapatorian. "Zell is definitely in the base, where we want him. We will need to send Arachno through the wiring mainframe and the air ducts." said an alien blob with three eyes. Arachno, a strange but dog-sized spider, saluted to the blob and prepared some weapons. "Zell is gonna wish he hadn't been born when he messes with the Karlix Corps..." the shark gloated. Roll the titles ---- The gunship landed on top of the base. The five aliens deployed and discovered an opening. Arachno crawled down first, as he was the scout. Arachno explored the wiring mainframe and then the air ducts. He was directly above the HuCDomFor conference room, where they were plotting for a trap against the GDG. Arachno sent a video message using his camera eyes and started to give them all sorts of signals. Arachno was a mute. He carried on, braving the complexity of the base. ---- Outside the Base The four remaining aliens climbed inside a hovertruck, with the Raxacoricofallapatorian as the driver. The driver was codenamed "Del Monte". The truck was entering the hangar of the base, but was stopped by an armed guard. "Identification, please" "Zell ordered some Xenotine for an unspecified reason. I'm here to deliver 1000 kilos of it." "We are going to have to check your vehicle, sir!" Del Monte hesitated for a moment, but suddenly he punched the guard. The guard fell unconscious. "I wish there was some Xenotine in the van, could use some of it right now..." The truck was driven into a secret area of the hangar, where they all stepped out. The leader was nicknamed "Great White". Great White pulled out a laser device and it opened a door. "Arachno has supplied us the information we need. To the conference room!" They stormed the corridors, weapons raised. Guards attacked, but Del Monte was fast for his wieght. He belly-flopped onto the guards. The blob, nicknamed "Amoeba" ate the last guard. The dinosaur was named "Rex" was the weapons master of the group. He held a small pistol that blasted the door down. The quartet stormed in, guns raised at Zell and his confederates. "Hands in the air, I suppose you're gonna say..." Zell remarked sarcastically. "To infidels like you, yup" Del Monte replied smugly. "I thought I conquered all, but its obviously my influence hasn't worked on all. But don't worry, you will either be dead or be my personal slaves. I know of you, so-called Del Monte. Dumb, smelly, obese, drug addict and pathetic. Wow, they say life is the greatest gift of the universe, but not in your case." Del Monte muttered something extremely racist about Zell, but Zell chose to contain his temper and ignore it. "Bottom line, pith face, we are here to kill you. Then I will sell you for cheap meat on the markets of Gorlak-Minor. Or I shall bite your empty head myself!" Great White hissed. "I have just summoned some armed guards. I will use your dead bodies as doormats." "Well lucky I came prepared!" Rex roared. Rex revealed he had a bomb in his claw. His claw was hovering over the trigger. "Suicide bombing. It's very human." Zell started to show fear. "But are any of you prepared to take your lives like this?" "If it kills you, then anything is worth it" Great White smiled, showing his teeth. As the armed guards blundered in, Arachno spiralled down from the ceiling and tied them all up. "Zell, the only decent thing you can do is wipe my ass clean!" Del Monte laughed. That was when Rex detached the bomb and threw it at the ground, and pressed the big red button. All members of the Corps jumped out of the explosion, but unfortunately Zell was protected by a force field, which he activated in his teeth. ---- The base was exploding slowly, as a chain reaction had started, and it had forced everyone to evacuate. Zell broke free from his bonds and chased the Corps. He shot at them, but he realised they were the biggest threat to him. The whole base was under several mushroom clouds, and Zell mamaged to get outside. The Corps sprinted back into their gunship and flew off. Zell hung on to the turret. He then jumped and flipped inside the gunship. But he was surrounded by an all manner of weapons. "Your dynasty just went up into smoke, you have lost" laughed Amoeba. "But I have other bases on other planets, you only destroyed the main one and my personal base" Zell mocked. But Del Monte picked Zell up, and hung him out of the exit. "See you in hell!" Del Monte chuckled. The alien stuffed some Aenoxide into Zell's pocket. "If you manage to survive your trip, this will be your only companion!" The gunship landed on solid ground, and suddenly an anomaly whirled around them. The familiar faces of Drauss, Cratus and some GDG troops arrived. "We have you now Zell - hey, wait a minute, who the hell are you?" Drauss said to the Corps. "It must be some HuCDomFor trick!" Great White shouted. "Whoever you people are, you can watch me crack Zell's neck open!" Del Monte said. Drauss grabbed Zell and yanked him from Del Monte's arm. "We are the past GDG. We will take Zell for questioning, and maybe we will kill him. Thanks for the present" Drauss said. The GDG went into the anomaly with Zell. The Karlix Corps ran at the anomaly, but it closed in front of them. They were teeming with rage. "The little @*?!ing !?@#&#$!!" Del Monte screamed. "When that strange doorway opens up again, we will find Zell and end his tyranny, once and for all" Great White said. They went back into the gunship and flew into the crimson sky. Characters *Emperor Zell *Great White *Rex *Del Monte *Arachno *Amoeba *Security Guard *Drauss *Cratus References *The Karlix Corps return in the cliffhanger episode Hunger Knows no Bounds, with 4 new members. *Great White is a Neoselachian. *This is the first story which doesn' have the GDG as main characters. Roots Category:Two Worlds stories